


All Was Normal (Until You)

by Yoinkk



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Does not take place in the undertale place or in the zone its just some random city, I also dont drink coffee, I dont know anything abou undertale except for what i read on fandom wiki, M/M, Not RPF, Sans has shit taste in coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoinkk/pseuds/Yoinkk
Summary: Kobra didn't know how his life would change when that stranger ordered that coffee.
Relationships: Kobra kid (danger days)/sans (undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	All Was Normal (Until You)

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea at 10:30 at night and I knew this was going to be one hell of a thing

It was a slow day at the coffee shop where The Kobra Kid worked. A monotonous job, customers arriving, ordering, making the drink, them paying, they leave. Over and over again, a familiar routine that was interrupted one slow Tuesday afternoon, one that had been the same as any other Tuesday.

Kobra was prepared to welcome the next customer, when a single piercing blue eye startled him enough to interrupt his greeting.

"Hey there, I'd like to get a large dark coffee, with 3 pumps of raspberry syrup and eight espresso shots please," the newcomer said. He was a small man, made of fine shining bone. He was wearing a crumpled blue sweatshirt, loose pants, and bunny slippers. It was as if he'd just rolled out of bed. 

A common look, with the local college being nearby. Kobra got a large mix of customers rotating daily through the well used doors of the establishment, but this fine man was the first one to catch his attention.

"Hello?" The man looked up at Kobra questioningly. 

"Oh, sorry. I- eight? You sure?" That was more caffeine than one person should have. There was probably less caffeine in those new energy drinks that had recently been released. Groinky, if he remembered correctly.

"Aw, yeah. Need that fuel."

"Gamer fuel." 

"Hell yeah my dude," the skeleton said as he fistbumped Kobra. He didn't mean to respond with a meme to this crazy man, or mean to fistbump him… but really, he didn't mind so much. 

"Just checking, you sure? It's going to be pretty bitter." 

"Mmmhmm," he nodded.

Kobra began making the drink for the smaller man, shaking his head in disbelief while adding the unnecessary espresso shots.

"Your total is $10.69," Kobra said, handing the streaming cup to the man. "Careful, it's hot."

"Not the only thing hot around here," the man said, winking. Kobra flushed bright red. Usually he didn't pay any attention to random people flirting with him… but something about this stranger was different.

The man chugged down half of his drink in one go, then exited the store.

It was only after the encounter was it that Kobra realized they hadn't excanged names.


End file.
